


The Count and the Queen

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Arcana Vampire Stories [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Freedom, Love, Lucio has feelings, M/M, Pirate Julian Devorak, Submissive Julian Devorak, Vampires, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Despite making amends, there are still citizens who want Lucio dead. He decides to hire a bodyguard for protection but she winds up offering him something he's always wanted: freedom.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Arcana Vampire Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987468
Kudos: 6





	The Count and the Queen

Lucio had been deep asleep for a few hours now with Mercedes and Melchoir sprawled out on the bed by him. They were all blissfully unaware of the woman who had leapt onto his balcony and perched, looking into the room to ensure he was asleep before entering. She wore all black clothing that was fitted to her body with a hood and a mask attached. There was a half cloak that began just above her waist, with daggers hidden underneath.

Both dogs sat up slightly at the sound of the balcony door opening, bared their teeth, and flattened their ears back ready to attack. However, the intruder quickly placed a simple sleeping spell on them, causing them to pass out silently. Light as a feather, she walked over to the bed and climbed atop Lucio, straddling him and studying his sleeping features. The spell had taken some effect on his as well, putting him into a deeper sleep. His blonde hair was disheveled and his mouth was slightly agape as he breathed deeply. She pulled out a dagger from her black cloak and held it above his chest, ready to pierce his heart. However, something stopped her.

She inhaled deeply and smelled something familiar. Pulling her mask down, she leaned down and sniffed at his throat, her red eyes glimmering as she sat back up.

“You smell of death, yet your heart beats,” she whispered. Sighing, she quickly made a decision. She slipped the dagger back into her cloak and pulled out the piece of paper with his name on it. She got off the bed and went over to his desk, grabbing a quill and quickly scribbling a note on the blank side of his name card.

_I was sent to kill you and decided against it. Others will not be as kind._

Setting the note on his chest, she gave him one more look over before slipping out as silently as she entered.

* * *

Lucio woke up and rolled over to stretch but felt something scratching against his chest. With his golden arm, he grabbed the paper and held it up to see what it was. His eyes widened and he crumpled the paper in his hand.

“PORTIA! GET MY CARRIAGE READY!”

* * *

Three young children were giggling on a street corner as a woman showed them some clever sleight-of-hand tricks with an apple she nicked for them. She was using small amounts of magic to make it disappear, but the kids didn’t know because they were having so much fun. She got slightly distracted as she noticed the Count’s carriage rolling down the street, with two guards on horses following closely behind. She gripped the apple and watched it roll by, turning a corner and disappearing. Sighing, she tossed the apple to the children and stood to follow the carriage from a distance.

However, as she rounded the corner she found the carriage stopped in front of a small shop. Lucio stepped out and quickly walked into the shop. She stood back for a moment leaning against a wall but stiffened as the strong scent of fear and anxiety hit her. She noticed one of the guards had demounted his horse and was fidgeting in place. He was looking at the door and kept balling his hand into a fist anxiously. He glanced around and decided to shuffle inside the store. She followed immediately because she knew what he was about to do.

Inside, Lucio was ranting to Asra about what he found this morning.

“You have to put a magical trace on it or something!!” he held the crumpled paper out in his hand, “Someone was in my room last night and could have killed me! I don’t understand why!” Asra gave him a look and he huffed. “I’ve done better! I’ve been doing better! No more oopsies!” Asra sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb. “Asra please! Even my own room isn’t safe and they must have done something to my dogs because they didn’t wake me up or anything!” The door jingled and Lucio spun around, glaring at the guard who just entered. “I told you to wait outside!”

“I’m sorry, I needed the money,” he stuttered out. He pulled out a knife and was about to lunge forward when the door jingled again. In the blink of an eye the guard was yanked back by the collar of his shirt, shoved onto his knees, and had a dagger to his throat. The woman from before rolled her eyes as she spoke.

“Did you really think killing the Count in the middle of the day in front of a witness was a good idea? Really?” She pressed the dagger closer to his throat but Lucio stepped forward.

“No! He’s not going to get off that easily,” he practically growled out. Asra was standing back observing the woman as she released the guard and slipped the dagger back into her half cloak. Lucio grabbed the guard and dragged him outside to be arrested by the others while Asra crossed his arms and continued to study the woman.

“How did you know?”

“The hesitation to follow Lucio in implied that he wasn’t meant to come in, he was fidgety outside, and was sweating profusely. The other guards were all acting normal so I suspected something was wrong,” she said calmly. Lucio came back into the shop looking angry but tried to collect himself.

“I suppose I should thank you for that. I could have defended myself, obviously,” he cleared his throat, “But nonetheless, thank you.”

“It was nothing,” she bowed her head ever so slightly and tried to leave, but he blocked the exit somewhat awkwardly.

“Wait let me treat you to dinner or something. It’s the least I can do,” he said with a somewhat devious smile. Asra rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Can you please flirt with her outside? I have things to do today that don’t involve this,” he gestured to Lucio. Lucio huffed but stepped aside so they could walk out. She just shook her head.

“No dinner, no flirting, it was nothing. Really.” She walked out quickly and he followed, determined.

“Can I at least get your name?” He stepped in front of her again and she sighed, somewhat amused by his determination.

“Just call me Rune, it’s a nickname,” she glanced around anxiously.

“And what will it take for me to earn your real name?”

“Stay safe Lucio, people are looking for you. I don’t know what you did, but stay safe,” she nodded politely and turned to walk away. Without thinking, he grabbed her wrist and she spun back around ready to fight.

“Woah woah not trying to fight, I have an offer, a job offer for you.” She raised an eyebrow and pulled her wrist away from his hand with some strength. “Be my bodyguard. You’re clearly skilled and if you won’t let me repay you with dinner let me at least hire you,” he looked at her eagerly and she studied him closely. There was almost a child-like excitement to him, and a hint of guilt she couldn’t quite place.

“Fine, but only until you catch whoever is hiring people to kill you. I’m not exactly the bodyguard type,” she crossed her arms.

“Great!” he clapped his hands together. “Do you have things or a home we need to stop by before heading to the castle?”

“I have everything in a bag where I’m staying. It’s a short walk from here.”

“I have a carriage,” he pointed towards the carriage and his golden arm shined brightly in the sunlight. She shook her head and turned around.

“We’ll walk.” She began to walk off and he followed her somewhat baffled. She observed how people looked at him during the walk, and the way he attempted to interact with them. She arrived in Vesuvia only two days ago and knew nothing of who he was or what he had done. Clearly something big had happened though, because people looked at him almost suspiciously and his hint of guilt seemed more obvious. She decided against asking though; the more information she had the more she would care and she already cares too much.

Once they arrived they entered the small building and she literally only had a bag on a bed; it wasn’t even unpacked. 

“You travel light,” he commented.

“I don’t have much worth keeping. Shall we?”

“You’re not going to make me walk back to the castle are you?”

“You’re the Count, Lucio, I can’t make you do anything,” she said with a smirk. His jaw dropped a little but he quickly collected himself and walked them back to the carriage.

* * *

She had remained silent during the trip to the castle and followed him in without a word. Once they reached his bedroom door he paused and turned to face her.

“I can have a room ready for you next to mine within the hour.”

“Shouldn’t I be with you? I am guarding your body, am I not?” she raised an eyebrow. That caught him off guard.

“You-” he blushed lightly and huffed to hide it, “Where will you sleep? I’m not opposed to sleeping with you but I’m not sure how appropriate it is for me to sleep with my bodyguard,” he said as he regained his confidence, giving her a somewhat sexy smirk. She rolled her eyes lightly and crossed her arms.

“I don’t sleep,” she glanced at the door, “Are we going in?”

“I’m starting to regret my decision,” he mumbled as he opened the door. She nearly laughed at this but held herself together as they entered the room. Mercedes and Melchoir ran up to Lucio excited to see him, but immediately switched into guard mode once they saw her. They didn’t fully understand where they had smelled her scent before but they knew they didn’t trust her.

“Perhaps I should have my own room if they’re going to act like this.” She stepped back.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into them. Hey, HEY! She is a guest and you need to be nice!” he somewhat yelled at them. They backed off but eyed her suspiciously, clearly not ok with her presence. “Sorry I really don’t know what’s gotten into them.”

“They’re your guard dogs, they’re guarding you, it’s to be expected.” She tossed her bag into a corner and studied the room. It looked bigger in the daylight, and exceptionally clean. “Your maids do their job well.”

“They should or they’ll be fired. OH! Wait do you think that’s motivation? That’s how they got into my room! Oh my god we need to interrogate them immediately!” He nearly ran to the door but she grabbed him and lightly, but impressively, shoved him against the wall.

“Lucio, breathe, you can’t go jumping to conclusions. We need to go about this logically, and strategically, ok?” she spoke calmly and tried to ignore that fact that he was slightly turned on by the situation.

“Yep got it,” he smirked deviously, “You should press me against a wall more often,” he winked. She rolled her eyes and let him go, turning around to hide her amusement.

“Do you flirt with every woman you meet?” her tone shifted slightly and she mentally scowled at herself for the brief flair of jealousy.

“Only if they’re attractive. Men too!” he paused, “Actually wait are you interested in men at all or am I wasting my time?”

“I am interested in both, but you’re wasting your time regardless. I’m here to do a job, not be your plaything,” she said sternly.

“That was not my intention.”

“Regardless of your intentions, you hired me as your bodyguard and that is all I will be to you,” she turned back around to face him, “I assume you have duties to attend to?”

“Ah right, those,” he huffed, “Follow me.”

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, much to her relief. She followed him around as he completed his duties as Count and tried to learn more about him through his interactions. He was very loud and quick to jump to conclusions, but he also seemed hyper aware of this and would quickly correct his behavior. It was in these moments that she could smell his odd guilt and anxiousness. She never asked what caused this behavior but found it curious. It seemed as though he was still making amends for something.

She watched him interrogate the guard they arrested as well, but he gained no information during this exchange and was rather frustrated after.

As the day came to a close they had made their way to the dining hall. They were seated at the table with Nadia, Lucio’s former wife, and Asra and his apprentice as invited guests. There was another chair set-up next to her but she didn’t know who it was for.

She was trying to discreetly wave off the servants so they’d stop trying to give her food. Asra noticed.

“Are you not hungry?” he asked. Lucio looked over and saw the empty placemat in front of her. 

“Is the food bad? Do you want me to have the cook make you something else?” he seemed genuinely concerned. She shook her head politely.

“No, no thank you. I’m just not hungry at the moment, I’ve had a different eating schedule because of my travel so my appetite varies.” Lucio didn’t look convinced but didn’t push it. Asra looked at her suspiciously but said nothing more on the matter. Nadia waved her servant over.

“If you would like, Portia can bring dinner to your room at your leisure. I would not wish one of our guests to be hungry.” Portia nodded along politely.

“I appreciate it, but I can assure you I will be alright,” she smiled and nodded to Portia, “I don’t want to have her work extra because I’m particular.”

“You’re too kind,” Portia smiled and poured Nadia some more wine. The doors opened and someone entered the room.

“Sorry I’m late, I got distracted along the way,” said a voice Rune found all too familiar. She stiffened immediately and watched as Julian made his way to his seat at the table; which happened to be the one next to hers. He sat and looked at her sitting next to him with wide eyes.

“Oh so I see they’ll let just about anyone dine here?” she spoke bitterly.

“Says you! Why are you here?”

“Excuse you!” she leaned back dramatically and the table went silent. “You stole my goddamn ship and have the audacity to be offended at my presence at the table?” She leaned forward again and glared at him. “You owe me a ship, and a damn nice one too,” she practically growled. Lucio sat forward to get a good look at Julian, shocked at the exchange.

“So not only do you know my personal bodyguard, you stole from her?”

“Your personal bodyguard? Really?” he also leaned forward to look at Lucio and ignore the woman glaring at him. “Can’t you just give her one then? Cause I don’t have it anymore.”

“What did you do with my ship?” she tried to keep her voice level but was genuinely angry at the loss of her ship.

"It’s not my fault I was in a bad situation I made mistakes life moves on ya know?” Julian stuttered out. He glanced between her and Lucio, both obviously displeased with the situation.

“Which part was the mistake? Sleeping with me or stealing my ship?” she asked.

“I’m sorry what,” Lucio interrupted, suddenly jealous. Nadia just sat silently, sipping her wine and watching things play out with slight amusement. Asra wanted no part in what was happening and his apprentice shook their head.

“It was like three times because his submissive ass was too nervous to start it earlier. Then he had the audacity to steal my ship THE ONE TIME I was asleep!” she raised her voice and Julian tried not to shrink back in his chair. He wasn’t going to expose her, and he knew she wouldn’t expose herself, but he knew exactly what she was and what she was capable of.

"Ok I’m sorry! Just ask him for a new ship, I promise I won’t get anywhere near it!” he threw his hands up in defeat.

“You are exceptionally submissive,” Lucio commented. Everyone turned to look at Lucio with expressions ranging from shock to confusion. “What? I was dying and horny, sue me,” he shrugged and turned back to Rune. “If I get you a ship will you not murder our doctor? I’m fully on your side, though, since he stole it, but he’s also helpful when one of us or our guests gets injured or sick,” he said calmly.

“Fine, I’ll take the ship after we capture whoever is out to kill you,” she crossed her arms and refused to look at Julian.

“I would like to state for the record that the thing with Lucio was a one-time thing after I had had too much to drink. Nothing like you and I or my thing with Asra,” Julian said.

“What thing with Asra??” Lucio asked, shocked. Asra smacked his palm to his forehead and Julian turned bright red. Rune started laughing at Julian and relaxed in her chair.

“I can’t with you,” she collected herself and cleared her throat, “You really are a submissive ass.” Julian grumbled and crossed his arms, still bright red. Nadia cleared her throat and stood.

“I believe this is where I excuse myself, though I appreciate the entertainment. I do request that you not hurt our doctor of course, but I understand your frustrations with him. Portia,” she turned to Portia and they had a silent conversation before leaving the room.

“We will be excusing ourselves as well, back to the shop, because I need a mental break from you three,” Asra gestured towards Rune, Julian, and Lucio. The apprentice stood and followed him out silently, somewhat giggling to themselves about the evening. Lucio sighed and chugged his wine glass before standing.

“Let’s just go drink in my room.” He held his hand out for her but she shook her head.

“I need a moment alone with Julian, if you don’t mind. I won’t be longer than 5 minutes, I’ll meet you in your room,” she paused as Lucio eyed the two of them suspiciously, “I won’t kill him. Just need to have a little chat.”

“Fine, but I’m waiting outside and if it lasts longer than five minutes I’m going to burst in here dramatically,” he declared. He had already consumed several glasses of wine and it was starting to show. 

“I would expect nothing less from you,” she said sarcastically. He smirked and left the room. Without turning towards Julain, she spoke, “None of them know who or what I am, though I fear the magician is suspicious.”

“I figured as much, he’s clever, but I have to ask, how did you end up as his bodyguard?” he asked, not facing her either.

“I stopped a guard from attempting to assassinate him and he offered me the job. I felt guilty as I had gone to kill him the night before but decided against it and agreed to guard him.”

“So, you know who is trying to have him killed?” he turned to her and she sighed.

"Yes, but I cannot just say who it is without having investigated. I have no interest in exposing myself and the guard arrested earlier is refusing to talk.”

“So pretend to interrogate him, say he gave you the info, and problem solved!” he said enthusiastically. She turned to him somewhat surprised.

“I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that before.”

“No problem,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “When was the last time you ate?” He was a doctor at heart, and during their time together he always made sure she was eating plenty.

“Three days ago, before I got to Vesuvia.”

“You need to eat, you know that,” his tone changed slightly and she knew what was about to happen.

“I’m not going to feed from you. I’ll find food tonight,” she shook her head.

“And if you get caught?”

“I’m not completely incompetent you know,” she raised an eyebrow.

“I never said that. I just, I feel bad about stealing your ship, at least let me help you out now while you’re here,” he pulled up his sleeve and held his wrist out to her. “You always did say I tasted sweet,” he smirked.

“Mmm that was when I thought you were sweet as a person, before you stole my ship,” she grabbed his wrist and he bit back an odd noise. “Just for clarity, you and I are not a thing nor will ever be again. Got it?”

“Yep one hundred percent,” he nodded. Her fangs popped out and she bit into his wrist. She only had enough to make it another day or two and licked the bite marks so they would heal.

“Thanks, I suppose,” she nodded and stood. “Julian?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he gave a coy grin and she rolled her eyes. She walked out to find Lucio pacing in the hallway.

“There you are! Is he still alive?”

“Yes, I just had to make sure we understood each other before going about our business. Your room?”

“Well if you insist,” he did an eyebrow wiggle and she rolled her eyes at him, again. She began to walk off. “Wait!” He half-ass jogged to catch up. “Are we drinking tonight? It feels like a good night for wine.”

“You can drink all you want, but I will be abstaining.”

“Ah right, can’t do your job if you’re drunk. Do you ever drink?”

“Not exactly,” she smirked.

“So, what do you do for fun? Or are you too monochromatic to have fun?”

“Do you actually know what that word means?” she raised an eyebrow. He blushed lightly and crossed his arms.

“You’re not answering my question.” They reached his door and she shoved it open.

“If you must know, I like to eat and fuck,” she said bluntly. He shut the door and leaned against it, debating if he should flirt or ask more questions since she’s slightly opening up. She watched him for a moment before laughing. “You look like an idiot right now, what are you trying to figure out?”

“Hey! I’m handsome and never look like an idiot,” he pouted. “I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to eat…”

“And fuck?”

“Maybe,” he crossed his arms behind his back innocently and smiled.

“Maybe when I’m not your bodyguard anymore.”

“So I have a chance!” he said triumphantly. She just laughed lightly and went to sit on the chair near his bed while he grabbed a bottle of wine. He popped the cork, slipped off his shoes, and flopped onto the bed gracefully. “So why did you have a ship in the first place?” he asked as he began to drink straight from the bottle. She sighed and slipped off her shoes as well to get comfortable.

“I was a pirate for a brief period of time, well a period of time. Julian ended up on my ship for a while and one night when we were docked he snuck away and stole it. Naturally I was furious, but I took that as my sign to pursue other interests,” she shrugged.

“So now you’re a bodyguard?” He continued to drink when she was speaking. He was practically chugging it.

“I did not come here with the intention of becoming a bodyguard,” she smirked and pulled her legs up underneath her to sit pretzel-style. He laughed a bit and continued to drink. He was about halfway through the bottle which surprised her but also didn’t surprise her.

“So why did you come here?”

“I think that’s enough sharing for today,” she commented.

“Nooooo we’re bonding!” he whined. He tossed the bottle aside and quickly went to grab a second. He popped it open and sat back on the bed.

“Then why don’t you explain to me why someone is trying to kill you.”

“Uh, oh…” his entire demeanor shifted, “I mean I made a lot of oopsies in the past, the city kinda fell into chaos, but everything is fine now!” He looked around the room to avoid eye contact and drank some wine. “It just, I kinda caused the plague and also died but didn’t die because of a deal I made with the devil…” he continued to drink his wine and her eyes widened.

“That’s why you smell like death.”

“I smell like WHAT?” he lifted his arm to smell himself. She giggled a bit as he made a face. “I need a bath.” He pouted and tried to drink more wine but she grabbed the bottle from him.

“I need you to not drown in the bath. I’ll go run a bath, you strip.” She stood and walked into the washroom before he could make a comment about stripping. She ran a steaming bath and found some salts to toss in as well. She did miss a nice, fancy bath.

Lucio stumbled into the room, completely naked, and climbed into the tub, unphased by her being right there. 

“Ah sorry, wanna join?” he said with a wink.

"Ya sure why not,” she smirked and stood. He stared at her confused and she threw her top at his face. “I’m not stripping completely though, you have to earn that,” she winked and slipped off her bottoms. He lightly tossed her top to the ground and heavily eyed her in her undergarments, which didn’t leave much to the imagination. She stepped into the tub and sat across from him, sinking lower than he was. However, her left upper arm was still visible. He titled his head curiously as he tried to recall where he had seen tattoos like that before.

“Three rings...with the runic...YOU’RE A VIKING!” he exclaimed. He was overly excited at his discovery and had a huge grin on his face. “A royal no less!!!” She sighed and sunk lower to hide it.

“Was a Viking, no longer am, so it’s not relevant,” she shook her head. He pouted and sank in the tub as well.

“I think it’s cool…” There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke again. “Do you wear the clothing to hide the marks and scars?”

“I do. I do not wear my formal title like a crown but rather as something to hide. I live my life in the wind, in the shadows, with no intention to stay somewhere long enough to be discovered. Julian, and now you I suppose, were accidental exceptions. Exceptions that I ask keep it to themselves,” she spoke without looking at him. He half-assed reached out to get her attention and she looked at him.

“I can keep a secret! I just dunno why you’d keep it a secret…” he tilted his head again and pouted like a lost puppy. Something in her softened and she sat up, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him gently towards her. Her legs ended up over his and they were rather close. Close enough that he could get a better look at some of her scars.

“Because I made a rather large oopsie, as you called it, and I chose to run from it. I applaud you for staying with your people, but I am not so brave,” she smiled.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” he shrugged and reached out to touch some of her scars. However, she quickly grabbed his wrist and stiffened. “Sorry…”

“Don’t, don’t get attached to me Lucio, I can’t stay and I’ve hurt enough people as it is. You don’t even know my real name.” She looked at his hand but didn’t let go.

“So tell me. Tell me everything, let me give you a reason to stay,” he moved closer as if he wanted to kiss her, eyes half lidded.

“Lucio…” she placed her other hand over his mouth lightly and shook her head. “I think it’s time you got some rest…” She released him and climbed out of the tub, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around herself. “I’ll give you some privacy to get dressed,” she left the washroom before he could respond. He sat in the tub for a few minutes pouting before clambering out and slipping on his silk robe.

When he walked into the bedroom, she had put on some loose-fitting nightclothes and was sitting in the chair again. He didn’t say anything and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up over his face.

“Do you at least want to cuddle?” he asked under the blankets.

“I don’t sleep.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t cuddle…” he pulled the blanket down, “I’m sorry I’m kinda drunk but I thought we were having a moment in the tub and I dunno how I messed it up honestly…”

“Oh Lucio,” she sighed out. She felt bad because he was growing on her, ever so slightly. With a faint smile, she got off the chair and climbed under the blankets with him. She was pleasantly surprised when Lucio cuddled up right against her as little spoon, arms wrapped around her waist. “Don’t you have to take the arm off at night?”

“Um...only if it’s bothering me. Is it bothering you?”

“No, no it’s not I just wanted to be sure.” He nodded and closed his eyes. She could feel his heartbeat slow down as he drifted off to sleep, shuffling slightly to try and stay awake.

“You’re cold…” he grabbed the extra blanket and pulled it over them before holding her closer, “Warm up…” he barely said as he fell asleep. She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair lightly.

“I’m trying Lucio,” she held him close and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Lucio woke up with his head somewhat buried against her neck. He sighed happily and didn’t want to move and wake her up. But then he noticed something odd; she wasn’t breathing and he couldn’t feel her heartbeat. In a panic, he shot up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them somewhat violently.

“Rune!!!” Instinctively, her eyes shot open and she flipped them over, pinning him to the bed firmly and baring her fangs. Her eyes had also turned from their nice blue to a deep red. She held him there for a few moments before blinking rapidly and processing what just happened. She retracted her fangs and her eyes returned to normal, but her grip on him did not lessen.

“Why did you-”

“I thought, I mean you weren’t, you didn’t have a heartbeat! I thought you were dead!” he said distressed. She released him and sat back, staring at him in shock.

“I am dead,” she said. Suddenly, she climbed off him and off the bed and grabbed her clothes to change. She spoke rapidly, “Please, please don’t tell anyone. I’ll disappear and you’ll never see nor hear from me again but please I’m begging you not to tell anyone. I’ve been hunted down before and I don’t need that again,” she sounded distressed and panicked.

“Wait why are you leaving??” he sat up confused and watched her frantically change.

“Why am I...Lucio I could have killed you! You never wake up a Vampire, I can’t believe I even fell asleep in the first place. I can’t stay here, I just exposed myself!”

“Wait, wait!” he climbed out of bed, not caring that his robe was slipping off, and grabbed her arms to keep her from leaving. “You are not leaving! I’m not going to tell anyone, I have no reason to! You can stay here and you can feed off the people in the dungeons and I’ll make sure no one ever comes for you!” She eyed him suspiciously but everything he was saying sounded genuine. “Stop running from your past and let yourself live a little,” he chuckled awkwardly, “Sorry, but you get the jist.”

“Why do you care? I’m a murderous creature who could have easily killed you at any moment. Why would you voluntarily keep me around?” she sounded bitter but it was directed towards herself. 

“Well for one you haven’t killed me yet so I don’t think you’re as murderous as you think. Second, because I like having you around. Everyone here tolerates me, but you seem to kind like me, even if you’re hiding it. Especially after I told you what I had done. And I still hold to the statement that we were having a moment in that bath.” She sighed and looked at the door.

“I murdered half my village in cold blood because I was hungry…”

“I um, I mean I gave half the city the plague so…” She nearly smirked and looked at him again. “I take it you didn’t just do it for fun though. What happened?” He gently pulled her to sit on the bed with him.

“My mother had passed from illness and I had just been crowned Queen of my people. My brother was a Werewolf, so he was our guardian. He inherited it from our father, but I was unlucky and was born normal. One night a vampire and his ward came and began to attack our village, but we managed to capture his ward and killed her. He was furious. He came back a few nights later, snuck into our home, and turned me before anyone knew. Then he began to attack everyone. My brother ran after him and killed him, but by the time he returned I had been lost in a bloodlust and slaughtered half our people. He didn’t try to kill me but instead he took me away to hide because those who had survived wanted my head. I’ve been on the run ever since…” she fidgeted with her hands.

“Oh…”

“Yea...I’m pretty sure the only reason I can walk in the daylight is because of my father’s blood. I’ve yet to meet another Vampire who can walk in the daylight. I can also go longer between feeds and sleep, which makes survival easier I guess,” she shrugged.

“Oh that’s why you don’t eat dinner!” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Sorry, things are processing. When was the last time you ate? Do you need to feed?” She shook her head.

“No, Julian let me feed from him last night.”

“Julian knows?? And you FED from him??” he said slightly jealous. She laughed a bit at him and rubbed his shoulder.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll feed from you next time.”

“That would actually make me feel better...” he mumbled, “so you’ll stay?” he gave her the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

“For now, yes,” her smile left her face quickly though and she stiffened, “Actually maybe not. I um, I was the one who left you the note the other night about not killing you…” she pulled her hand away and stood, ready to be yelled at and told to leave. Or get arrested.

“So you know who wants me dead??”

“I uh, I mean yes.”

“Great!” He jumped up and his robe fell off completely. “Let’s go arrest them!”

“You can’t arrest someone naked! And you should be arresting me!” She held her wrists out.

“I will happily handcuff you for different reasons,” he said with a wink. She shook her head but laughed a little, lowering her hands. “Look, I’m not surprised it was you and you didn’t kill me so we’re good. Now,” he looked her over like he was looking at his favorite dessert, “Do you want me to arrest you still?”

“I don’t think you have the authority,” she winked. He blushed and glanced down. For once in his life, Lucio was not confident in his flirtation abilities. She sat back on the bed and smiled sweetly, “So, you really have no issue with all of this?”

“I have a lot of questions sure, but I don’t have an issue with it. I think it’s cool,” he gave her a toothy grin then reached down for his robe. She smiled and watched him fumble with his robe.

“Are you going to ask these questions or just try not to make eye contact because you’re aroused?”

“I, um,” he slipped the robe on and blushed bright red, “I figure we can go arrest the guy and then we can talk about it. I have some other plans for today as well…” he smirked and winked. She chuckled lightly and stood.

“Then you might want to put on some clothing.”

“Probably,” he laughed.

* * *

With some difficulty, Lucio had snuck away to arrange something special for Rune when they returned to the room. However, as they neared his room in the evening he was beginning to doubt his idea. She sensed his anxiety.

“Lucio, what’s wrong?”

“Um, I got you a surprise but I’m worried you won’t like it because I honestly don’t know you that well considering I don’t even know your name but I guess I know you’re a vampire and a Viking but I don’t-” She cut him off.

“Lucio, you didn’t have to get me anything in the first place. I’ll appreciate it regardless of what it is, I promise,” she smiled and lightly took his hand in hers as they reached the door. He blushed and pushed the door open with his other hand. On the bed were two new outfits for her; one was a white and gold piece (essentially matching his) that was mostly identical to what she was wearing now, with the exception of sleeves getting loose past the elbow; the other was a traditional Viking Queen gown with a white fur cloak to match. She gasped lightly and he panicked.

“You hate it don’t you?” he asked, slightly defeated.

“I love it. The white and gold is a bit much for my normal looks but I do love it,” she smiled and hugged him. He was slightly surprised but returned her hug.

“Good! We can match at dinner tonight, not that you’ll be eating, but I’ll be eating and I can show you off,” he smirked and she gave him a playful shove.

“And what do you have to show off exactly? Because we’re not together,” she said with a light tone. However, Lucio started to pout.

“We can be…” he glanced at the ground and she debated for a moment before responding.

“My name is Revna, but my mother called me Rune because she said I had a gift for reading the messages from the spirits. The only person alive today who knows my name is my brother, who I haven’t seen for a little while now,” she paused, “I’m not...I’m not opposed to the idea of us, but I don’t think you fully understand what you're asking of me.”

“So explain it to me,” he said softly. He brushed her cheek lightly and she placed her hand over his.

“Lucio, I like you, I honestly do, but I don’t age. We don’t have a future unless I turn you because you’re basically asking me to watch you grow old and die. And if I’m being honest, this life,” she gestured to the room around them, “Isn’t something I can just return to. I was looking forward to having a ship again and being on the open seas. The seas are freedom,” she sighed. He nodded and gave her a sweet, but sad smile.

“I understand,” he paused, “But you’ll stay for the Masquerade at least? It is my birthday after all…” he pulled his hand away.

“Of course, Lucio,” she smiled and debated reaching out for him, but decided against it. Instead, she went to look at her outfit for dinner. “It really is beautiful, thank you Lucio.”

“Of course, I’ll buy you anything you want,” he chuckled sadly.

* * *

Dinner following was fairly uncomfortable. Asra had complimented her outfit, which was fine, but then Julian made a comment about them being a matching couple, and things got weird. Lucio looked like a kicked puppy and Rune tensed. Nadia managed to change the topic to something lighter, but both Lucio and Rune spent the meal fairly silent. 

Both were relieved when it ended and they could return to the room. They were changing into their night clothes when Lucio felt an overwhelming need to spill his guts out to her.

“I’ve always wanted to travel. The longer I stay here the less I want to be here. And let’s be honest, as handsome as I’ll always be, I don’t want to be an old man. I think I look great now, and if I could stay this way...I would.” She turned around and studied him. His face was soft, he meant everything he said. He wasn’t happy here, he never had been.

“What are you asking me Lucio?” she asked softly.

“I’m asking you to turn me and run away with me,” he paused, “pretty please?” he glanced between her and the ground, extremely nervous. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers.

“Are you sure about this? I didn’t have a choice in becoming this, but you do, and I want you to be sure about this.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“I’m sure, I promise.” She hummed lightly and pulled him into another, much more passionate kiss.

“You know the best part of this?” 

“Hmm?” Lucio’s brain wasn’t working anymore. She kissed along his jaw and nipped his ear, whispering to him as she answered.

“I get to feed from you before turning you.” Lucio’s arms instinctively moved to her waist and he sighed.

“I’m all yours,” he smirked.

* * *

Turning him was easy. Finding him food, packing up all his stuff, and sneaking him and the dogs to the docks ended up being the difficult parts. But they managed. They ended up in the dungeons feeding on the prisoners until his new hunger was satiated. They filled a few bags of his stuff, loaded it and the dogs into a carriage, and headed to the docks. He had a ship ready for her, and they took off in that.

The next morning everyone was in a panic. Nobody could figure out what happened until Julian was sent to the dungeons to examine the prisoners. He laughed to himself when he realized what happened, but he kept his promise. He didn’t tell anyone what she was, what Lucio was now, he just told them that they must’ve run away together. He pictured them out at sea, laughing and enjoying the misting of the water over the hull of the ship as they sailed away.

The sea was freedom, and Lucio was finally free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated on 12/31/2020


End file.
